


she said one day to leave her / sand up to her shoulders

by aphwhales



Series: hate for the island [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gangs, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: June 2016:Your name is Calliope Makara, and you feel like you might be dying.Your name is Caliborn Makara, and though you claim the gang made you do it, you chose to do it.Your name is Gamzee Makara, and your cousin and best friend has been scarred for life.Your name is Kurloz Makara, and your cousin has just been sent to prison for gang related crimes while his sister spends her days watching movies in the living room.Your name is Abaddon Makara, and you are just trying to keep your niece safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the beginning of a humanstuck au that rattles around my mind  
> title is from "the sea is a good place to think of the future" by los campesinos!.

**June 15 2016**

Your name is Calliope Makara. You live with your uncle Abaddon, and your cousins Gamzee and Kurloz. Until this morning, you lived with your brother Caliborn as well. 

This morning, Abaddon called the police and forbade him from returning to the house, ever. 

(Your uncle may be a pothead with anger management issues and a multitude of other problems, but you would do anything for him and he takes care of you and your cousins where it counts.) 

You were not close to Caliborn, but you were two sides of a coin. One of you was rarely seen without the other at school, but outside you were much closer to your cousins. He mainly ran with a gang from nearby Nassau called the Felt. Your uncle knew, but would not do anything.

This was before he had held you down and cut your face up into horrid slashes and nearly blinded you. He claimed the gang had told him to, but you could always tell when he was lying. 

This would not end quietly. Your family is not white. You may not be latinx, and Long Island may not be the south, but racism exists and they will still use this to call African Americans dangerous. 

You still aren’t sure if you hate your brother or not.   
You feel as though your entire body has been torn up and then stitched back together, not just your face.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 16 2016**

Your name is Caliborn Makara. You used to live with your uncle, his sons, and your sister, but you are now living in a juvenile prison and waiting for a trial. Your state-appointed lawyer says you might be serving 7 years for what you did to your sister. 

You aren’t sorry, and probably never will be. 

Your uncle is standing on the other side of the glass in the visiting area. He’s awful. You don’t know why you stayed for this long. 

Abaddon holds the ugly rotary phone for a moment and stares at you. Then, he slams it down, breaks it in half, and walks out without a word to you. 

You grin and laugh at him. You have always hated your sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 20 2016**

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and your cousin was released from the hospital yesterday. She looks smaller than ever, despite having already been stick skinny and a half foot shorter than you. 

Her green eyes are now always wide with fear, and everyone has to announce their presence in whatever room she’s in. 

Caliborn didn’t, and now she’s got long gashes stitched across her face from him. 

Calliope sits in the living room these days, watching whatever Disney movies you or Kurloz or your dad puts in. Usually it’s The Little Mermaid, or Ponyo. 

Motherfuckin’ Ampora got her into those. 

You walk into the living room, announcing your presence with the slapping of your bare feet on the kitchen’s tiled floor. Calliope only looks back momentarily before turning her attention to her movie. 

Fuckin’ Harry Potter today, and that’s probably Roxy Lalonde’s fault.

You settle down next to her with your burnt grilled cheese and watch the movie while she stares into space, towards, but not at, the television and buries herself in the fuzzy blanket that smells like cigarettes and frankincense.


	4. Chapter 4

**June 21 2016**

Your name is Kurloz Makara, and your friend slash customer confirms what you already knew. 

Damara Megido sits across from you, sipping at her coffee and whatever alcohol she’s slipped into it. She’s a fucked up bitch, but you like her. Mituna’s always said you like your girls fucked up. 

“Yeah, he didn’t tell anyone, but we all know it wasn’t an accident.” She sips her spiked coffee gingerly. “You know we mostly deal with drugs, ‘Least, I do. Some of the others…” She shrugs. “I dunno. Gonna fuck the rest of us over. Not that we hadn’t done it ourselves.”

Damara’s a pretty girl, but you know what she means. She always looks tired and smells like smoke. Jumped off the motherfuckin’ deep end after Nitram cheated on her. 

She stands up and looks at you, then walks out. You follow, because the two of you have done this dance many times before. 

You fetch a joint out of your backpack and light the cigarette she’s taken out of her purse. Then you sign, _I’m gonna kill that motherfucker if he doesn’t go to jail_.

Damara smiles dangerously. “I’ll do it even if he does.”  
You are reminded of Damara’s soft spot for Calliope, and all of her younger sister’s friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (abaddon is ghb)

**June 22 2016**

You are Abaddon Makara, and you have spent entirely too much time in the hospital and the police precinct this week.  
For once, it wasn’t your fault and you didn’t need to be bailed out.

The car is silent except for the shitty engine’s clunking and the blues playing from the stereo. Your niece breathes heavily besides you.

You wonder how much of today she will remember. You wonder if she even wants to remember anything anymore. Doesn’t seem to. You also wonder if the town wants you to freshen up your miraculous lookin’ mural outside the grocery store, but you doubt it and you’re also getting off topic.

Calliope’s face is still horribly scarred and she refuses to go anywhere besides the various doctors. Won’t let anyone in the house, either. Gamzee doesn’t seem to mind, but Kurloz and his girlfriend (?) like to hang around the house. 

Those motherfuckers would do anything for Calliope, though. And so would you.


End file.
